


好奇心害死联盟

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [47]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 知道太多没好处——闪电侠说
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 4





	好奇心害死联盟

1.

在认识布鲁斯•韦恩之前，巴里就认为蝙蝠侠是个神秘的大人物，光是那些围绕着他的种种传说就足以佐证这点。巴里从前就对蝙蝠侠有着各式各样的好奇，而在巴里将布鲁斯•韦恩这号人物和蝙蝠侠联系在一起后，这种附加在蝙蝠侠身上的神秘光环不仅没有因此消减反而愈演愈烈。特别是联盟组建完毕大家共事了那么一阵子、巴里发现蝙蝠侠也没有传说中那么可怕后，他对蝙蝠侠的种种好奇也开始有了可以解惑的出口：

“蝙蝠侠不愧是有钱人啊……”

当布鲁斯又一次身穿着巴里从没见过的全新制服踏入大厅，巴里忍不住当着布鲁斯的面直接发出了这样的感叹——倒不是说巴里的观察能力有多强，对于只有一套制服还时不时需要靠自己那点微薄的实习工资缝缝补补的他来说，蝙蝠侠每周都能不重样的制服实在让他羡慕不已，最夸张的时候，他记得有那么一天，蝙蝠侠在三个不同时段换了三套不同的制服：

“你们有钱人的衣柜都这么浮夸的吗？”巴里托着腮帮子，又是崇拜又是不解地望向布鲁斯，“就连超级英雄的制服都要准备个几千套随时替换？”

“蝙蝠你是想转行做模特吗，”恰好拉开一罐啤酒向他们走来的亚瑟抚了抚自己的战衣后也加入了讨论，他这身只有七海之王才配穿上的战袍虽然也很值得他骄傲，不过同为超级英雄，蝙蝠侠的装备和制服也的确花样繁多到他情不自禁酸溜溜起来，“联盟大厅可不是用来给你走猫步的秀场。”

亚瑟嬉笑着也看向布鲁斯，和巴里一起等着布鲁斯回答些什么，但布鲁斯只是如常地在沉默中拉开操控台前的椅子自顾自准备进入工作模式，倒是不知道什么时候飘进大厅的超人落在了布鲁斯身边，他一手搭在蝙蝠侠的肩上，另一手贴心地为他掸了掸披风上几不可见的一丝浮尘：

“其实，蝙蝠侠也是迫不得已才不停换新制服的。”克拉克替布鲁斯解释完，又扭头冲完全没搭理他的布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，“布鲁斯，我说的对吧？”

布鲁斯扭头瞪了克拉克一记后、又沉默地瞥了他俩身后仍无法将目光从他新制服上移开的巴里和亚瑟，什么也没说便将视线重新移回了荧幕上。

2.

让巴里眼花缭乱的黑暗骑士制服之谜还没得到解答，有一天，巴里又开始好奇在战损这件事上铁面无私的蝙蝠侠、为何对超人总是格外网开一面而对他们就如此铁石心肠。他几乎要对拿着长长的账单面无表情对他报出天文数字的蝙蝠侠产生阴影了，虽说布鲁斯从来也没真的要求他在规定期限内偿还上还额外负担了他惊人的下午茶开支，但每每看到蝙蝠侠对嬉皮笑脸的超人只是轻叹口气说“下次注意”，巴里还是在日复一日的疑惑中产生了些许不平衡：

“超人才是你银行资产的最大杀手吧！”他扬着手上的最新一期账单而后指着克拉克那张长到令人发指的战损报告叫嚷道，他会如此愤愤不平的原因显然是由于他亲眼目睹了蝙蝠侠又一次在超人近似耍赖的求情下心软了，要仅仅是“下次注意”巴里倒还可以容忍，可这回蝙蝠侠竟然说出“这次就算了”这种当联盟其他成员不存在的话？虽然他还没还完半年前给到他的第一张账单，可这种差别对待还是让他不得不振臂高呼。

“你对克拉克是不是太宽容了？还记得吗，上个月他可是破坏了一整座桥！”

布鲁斯闻言才仿佛注意到这里还有第三个人似的和克拉克一起缓缓转过身来，克拉克面向巴里绽开的微笑中带着的只是对孩子气的巴里所流露的宠溺，不过在巴里的解读里，这却相当于一种“看吧蝙蝠侠就是对我更好”的炫耀和挑衅。

“确切来说，那是为了防止外星飞船降落在最佳位置以散播病毒才采取的措施。”布鲁斯不疾不徐地解释着，而巴里只注意到他不着痕迹地避开克拉克又要揽住他肩膀的小动作，“所以我把这部分免除了。”

“那，那……”

巴里看起来大有准备和他们一一清算旧账的势头，布鲁斯正抿着个嘴思索是否干脆也免了巴里这个月的战损好堵住他源源不绝的疑问，身侧的克拉克就飞到巴里旁边用力搂了搂他：

“好了，先不聊那个，既然我这个月省下了一笔钱，不如你下个月的热狗我包了，怎么样？”

“你认真的？”这显然是个糖衣炮弹，而且是个巴里明明满是疑惑却也心甘情愿被击中的那种，他瞪大眼睛看向克拉克，怀疑来来去去似乎只有两件格子衬衫的克拉克到底有没有实现这个糖衣炮弹的能力。

“绝对认真，再加上比萨都没问题。”

“哇——”巴里张了张嘴，决定暂时把先前耿耿于怀的不公丢到脑后，他刚打算说谢谢，克拉克就掰着他的肩膀转了个身，这就准备朝最近的比萨店出发了：

“别忙着谢我，你要多谢布鲁斯，要不是我们的顾问对我格外开恩，我哪有钱请你吃好东西呢？”

巴里连连点头，说来说去，这确实都是托了布鲁斯•韦恩是个有钱人的福，可至于这个有钱人为什么独独对超人这么宽容的问题，巴里觉得自己永远也得不到正确答案了。

3.

即使沉浸在未来一个月都有免费下午茶的喜悦中，巴里的求知欲也没有就此停下脚步，因为细心的他突然发现，但凡有蝙蝠侠在的场合，身边总会跟着超人。他明明记得蝙蝠侠更热衷于单打独斗，也不记得值班安排中有蝙蝠侠和超人在同一天的记录，所以，这种超人和蝙蝠侠如影随形的相处模式对他来说像极了……像极了……

“嘿，维克，你看过《动物世界》吗？”巴里拽住维克多，决心要找个伙伴好好分析分析发生在联盟里的诡异状况，“你，你可以帮我把《动物世界》里所有那种……那种到了交配的季节就会积极求偶的雄性动物们的片段整理出来吗？”

“当然可以。但我需要知道你想要这么做的原因。”

巴里的要求于维克多而言不过就是几个指令和十几秒换算整合的事，但是他不想让自己就这么不明不白地做一件听起来相当奇怪的事，所以他严肃地向巴里声明，他需要一个合理的原因：

“因为超人最近的行为就和它们很像啊！那些我看过的雄狮、公狼、甚至是狒狒……总之她走到哪儿都要黏着布鲁斯的行为就、就……我也不知道怎么形容，总之你先把我要的片段都调出来，然后看看能不能把它们和联盟的监控做个呃……比对之类的？”

巴里有理有据的发言果不其然让维克多点了头。维克多并不是没有注意到这点，只是相对于巴里而言，他更懂得朋友间相处的分寸，于是这些不影响联盟也不会影响到任何人的“怪象”也就用不着他去查探个究竟。但要是作为朋友的巴里想要自己帮个忙，那有这个能力的他必然是要义不容辞的。

更何况——当维克多调出他储存的那些有关超人和蝙蝠侠的监控并证实了巴里说得并不夸张时，他也的确开始有那么点儿好奇了。

“怎么样，你用你的主机对比一下，是不是很像？”

然而主机在快速运转了十几秒后发出了一声提示音，无情地告知维克多对比动物和超人的行为模式是否相似这个指令实在超出了它能计算的范畴。

4.

对比一个外星人和一个人类的相处模式是否相似或无限趋近于动物群体自然是再先进的内核都办不到的，这种必须通过自主的观察再做出定论的事显然会因为过于主观而有失公允，所以，维克多在巴里想要获得认同的追问之下谨慎地选择了不作答。不过在当时，他并没有预估到自己的谨慎在蝙蝠侠面前很可能不值一提：

“维克多，昨天你大量调取了监控里所有和我以及超人有关的部分？是有什么问题需要解决吗？”

当摘下头套的蝙蝠侠悄无声息地来到他的身边并目光如炬地盯着他时，维克多觉得自己的主机都被蝙蝠侠自内而外散发出的威严气息吓得宕机了那么几秒，好在他的芯片及时提醒了他由他自己整理出的一些和蝙蝠侠的相处之道，在那其中最重要的一点绝对是不要对无所不知的蝙蝠侠有所隐瞒。

“没……没有，”维克多愣了一下后决定坦白从宽，“是巴里想要我帮个小忙，他——”

如实交代对于一向诚实正直的维克多来说并不难，面对过后会不会被蝙蝠侠找麻烦的巴里他也没什么愧疚感，在蝙蝠侠点完头抿着唇满意地离开后，维克多却陡然开始好奇多疑的蝙蝠侠是否真的时刻都能知悉联盟成员的一举一动。他清楚布鲁斯信任他们、但又不是完全信任他们，他也不是很介意自己处于蝙蝠侠的掌控之中（毕竟他从来没想和蝙蝠侠作对），可是一想到蝙蝠侠这样的作风极容易伤害到那位外星朋友的心，维克多在好奇之上又平添了一丝丝无谓的忧虑。

5.

“唔，这是个好问题。”

戴安娜喝了口咖啡，意味深长地说道。其实在联盟建立的初期，她已经和布鲁斯就超人是否需要依靠一些特殊的手段以进行长期“观察”的问题深入探讨过，鉴于布鲁斯那时“我会先观察一段时间再做决定”的回答很是模棱两可，所以戴安娜认为自己有必要亲自再去听听布鲁斯现在的想法。毕竟，若是某天超人因为发现蝙蝠侠不信任自己而和他产生嫌隙甚至于又准备和他大干一架，那受影响的可不就仅仅是这个联盟了。

“说起来，你现在对克拉克是完全信任的状态吗？”

在简单的工作餐结束后，戴安娜状似无意地以开玩笑的口吻对布鲁斯问道。而相比准备周全、想要和布鲁斯分析一下信任与不信任各自会产生哪种利弊的戴安娜，漫不经心地反问了一句“这很重要吗”的布鲁斯实在就显得过于平静了。

“当然重要。”戴安娜敛了敛表情正色道，“别忘了，几个月前你还向我提到过，超人虽然是正义联盟的主席，但他也依然是随时可以毁灭这颗星球的氪星来客……”

诸如“我短期内不会对超人掉以轻心”等等听来煞有其事的论调戴安娜还言犹在耳。她倒不是反对布鲁斯的意见，以小心为上的原则来看，如果布鲁斯准备长期深入监控超人，她也会选择支持的，她只是希望布鲁斯在这么做的同时，可以采取更低调、更隐蔽的方式，而不是像盘问维克多那样明目张胆地直接告知对方“我知道你做了什么”，那对脾气绝对没有看起来那么温和的超人来说可不怎么礼貌。。

“没关系。”

然而戴安娜万万没想到，布鲁斯只是云淡风轻地这么说完后，喝光了最后一口果汁：

“反正现在我可以很轻松地就弄清楚克拉克每天到底都做了些什么、或是准备去做什么。”

眼见布鲁斯一副“一切尽在我的掌握中”的自信口气，没法再说下去的戴安娜狐疑地皱了眉头：

“你该不是在他身上放置了什么纳米级的监控设备吧……”

她的质疑很符合常理，毕竟对于拥有超级速度超级听力的钢铁之躯来说，想要全方位监控他可不是件简单的事，戴安娜有理由怀疑布鲁斯早就秘密研发除了什么针对超人的高科技设备，然而布鲁斯对此只是神秘地笑笑，没有再多做回应。

6.

戴安娜疑虑了几天后便不打算再把精力放在这种看起来极具私密性的问题上了。反正那是无所不能的蝙蝠侠，如何处理联盟内部的关系这种事交给身为顾问的他也没什么不对，更何况从过去到现在，联盟的工作气氛大多数时间都是和乐融融，他和克拉克的关系看起来也安然无恙，那么她就应该放下不必要的忧虑而是更关注自身的问题，比如，她从某一个阶段突然发现，她最近和克拉克似乎有那么点儿不太对盘。一开始这不算明显，无非也就是在联盟会议上有什么意见出入——特别是她和布鲁斯有分歧时，身为主席的克拉克好像无一例外都会站在布鲁斯那边。戴安娜原本不打算放在心上，直到这两天事态开始严重到她还没来得及对布鲁斯的意见做出表态，那头的克拉克已经开口对自己的想法表示了不认可：

“戴安娜，我认为我们应该相信布鲁斯的能力，”克拉克微微笑着，仿佛动用超能力解读了戴安娜心思的人不是他似的，“我可以理解你的担心，但这着实没什么必要，更何况，我会时刻在蝙蝠侠身边跟进情况的。”

“我想这应该不是我的错觉，” 戴安娜翻了个白眼，内心只想让超人这天杀的能力见鬼去，她看了一圈会议桌，示意在场各位低下头不敢看双方当事人只怕被卷入其中的伙伴都是她的证人，“你最近确实很喜欢和我作对。”

“我绝对没有在和你作对。”克拉克举起右手，摆出个发誓的动作，“只不过恰巧这几次你的想法都站在布鲁斯的对立面，而我又会无条件支持布鲁斯的所有决策而已。”

按道理讲，克拉克此时此刻恳切坚定不含半分玩笑和挑衅的目光很有说服力，但在戴安娜眼里，总觉得他的这副口气和神情充满了一些难以言喻的暧昧。

“如我刚才所说，我们既应该相信蝙蝠侠的头脑，更应该相信蝙蝠侠的能力。”克拉克依然是保持着发誓的姿态，眼神却早已转向了坐在一边一言未发的蝙蝠侠身上，“布鲁斯，我说的对吗？”

戴安娜皱了皱眉头后看向维克多，维克多没做出什么表情，头却扭向了巴里，他在这一刻，好像终于理解了巴里为什么会对超人和蝙蝠侠产生那种匪夷所思的好奇了。

7.

相比于默不作声的孩子们，亚瑟可就直接得多了，他在会议结束后拦住克拉克，就他在会议上的表现不客气地仗义执言道：

“嘿，你不觉得这么对待联盟里唯一的女士有点儿粗鲁吗？”亚瑟摆出七海之王的派头，试图教导一下氪星人他们亚特兰蒂斯的绅士礼仪，“再者说，我觉得你对蝙蝠侠是不是有点儿盲目信任了？兄弟，如果你是为了讨好蝙蝠侠的话，我觉得大可不必。”

“稍后我会再单独再向戴安娜致歉的。”克拉克接受了亚瑟的批评，他点点头，很快又辩驳起亚瑟的说法，“至于布鲁斯，我对他可从来不是什么盲目信……”

“还说不是呢。”打断克拉克的巴里从他们身旁幽幽闪过，“你俩是不是达成了什么秘密协议？比如你只要无条件支持他就能抵消战损之类的？”

“也或者是……你该不会是掌握了蝙蝠侠的什么不可告人的秘密吧？”

随着亚瑟大胆的猜想，维克多和戴安娜也不知什么时候围了过来，在这突然的聚集引起一边布鲁斯的注意之前，克拉克叹了口气，投降似的面向大家说道：

“我知道大家对我有很多好奇的事。”他回头望望仍坐在操控台前专心于工作的布鲁斯后压低声音说道：“不如今天就让我一次解释清楚吧。”

巴里眨着期待的大眼睛将头也凑了过去，然后是维克多的，戴安娜的，就连原本并没把那么多奇怪视奸放在心上的亚瑟也弯下脖子尽可能将耳朵贴近这围拢的一个圈。他以为他可以听到些什么惊人的爆料，可他万万没想到，传到他耳朵里的所谓“秘密”是与他的想象截然不同的两种方向：

“布鲁斯的制服大多数时候都是被我弄坏的，”克拉克想起那么多因为自己太心急或太用力而被扯坏的昂贵制服，语气里仍免不了有些许抱歉，“所以他才不得不准备上数套新制服以应对我的……呃，鲁莽。”

“……我有点没明白？”巴里抓了抓耳朵，还没彻底反应过来，“你的意思是……”

“我和布鲁斯在秘密交往。”克拉克干脆和盘托出，他甚至还一脸不可置信地扫视着众人质问道：

“原来你们真的都没看出端倪吗？”

“所以你总是无时无刻出现在布鲁斯身……好吧，我早该猜到的。”

相比瞪大眼睛震惊到脸都涨红了的巴里，维克多的反应要平静得多，虽然计算机没能比对出一个结果，但在他细细考量后，他确定克拉克总是环绕在布鲁斯身边献殷勤的行为和求偶的雄性们如出一辙。亚瑟低低骂了一句什么，戴安娜则瞬时理解了布鲁斯为什么会说自己可以对超人的所有行动了如指掌了，她咂了咂嘴，保险起见还是又低声问出了口：

“所以你们现在是已经……住到一起了？”

“好吧，我以为你们都看出来了呢。”克拉克摊了摊手，他换上了一副陶醉而满足的表情又继续说道，“我以为我们足够明显了，至少我从没有掩饰过对布鲁斯的爱意，你们都没有感受到吗？像我和布鲁斯这样的天作之合，我们之间这种人人都会羡慕的爱情，我一直……维克你有急事吗？”

“我想他可能生理上有些不适。”戴安娜拍了把克拉克的背，让他停止把维克多喊回来的行为，“其实我也有点，我可以吐吗？”

“不可以。”克拉克扯着嘴角认真拒绝完戴安娜后，转动脑袋看了看身边，“巴里呢，他不是还很好奇战损的事儿吗？”

“他替我去吐了。”戴安娜抱着手臂搓了搓，希望这能让手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩尽快消下去，“我想你不用继续解释了，这里没人想听。”

“好吧，抱歉让你觉得我在针对你。我不是有意的，我只是习惯性无条件支持和保护我的恋人而已，关于这点，我想你是可以理解的吧？”

克拉克说得一脸无辜，戴安娜咽下了即将吐口而出的“幼稚”后摇了摇头。她思考了几秒，发现自己好像无法用三言两语向克拉克表述自己对于联盟的众人早晚会被他肉麻死的担忧，所以她无言地拍了拍克拉克的肩膀便招呼亚瑟一起离开。全程没发表太多意见的亚瑟配合着做了两个干呕的表情后也悻悻地走了，反正他觉得克拉克这种炫耀也没什么了不起的，他暗暗发誓，下回再上岸时他一定要带上湄拉一起，让超人和蝙蝠侠看看什么才是真正令人羡慕的爱情，又是什么，才叫真正的天作之合。

8.

“为什么超人和蝙蝠侠又是一起到的？”

又一次的紧急任务现场，总觉得超人和蝙蝠侠的状态非常奇怪的比利忍不住在巴里身边嘀咕道：“没记错的话这已经是最近的第八次了吧！他们是黏在一块儿了吗？诶？我没看错吧？蝙蝠侠又换新制服了？”

巴里连眼睛都没抬一下直接回答：“我建议你还是不要继续好奇了。”

“为什么？”

比利自然而然地反问道。巴里的嘴唇动了动，这才抬头好好看向比利，那双清澈眼睛中的艳羡和好奇让他仿佛看到了当初的自己——那种旺盛的求知欲，都是那样天真得令人心疼，而联想到自己很长一段时间都不敢相信超人和蝙蝠侠竟然恩爱得如此光明正大，他叹了口气，语重心长地对比利劝诫道：

“因为不必要的好奇，有时候真的会害死人的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年11月1日，以此记录。


End file.
